


Forgive and forget

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian is a stupid dick, Cheating, Drama, Dramatic, Father Brian, Freddie is a diva as per usual, Frian, Frianmaycury, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mother Freddie, Mother Mercury, Mpreg, Omega! Freddie, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Freddie, Pregnant Freddie Mercury, Stuff happens lolol, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird, baby bump, father - Freeform, love and heartbreak, maycury, mother - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Freddie finds out he's pregnant with Brian's child he doesn't know how to react.What will Brian think?The worry subsides but turns to jealousy and the feeling of betrayal after he realizes what Brian's done.Will Freddie forgive and forget or remember and recover?





	Forgive and forget

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 70s

Freddie Mercury placed a hand on his swollen belly, rubbing the area in which he felt a small fluttering of a heartbeat.

"Don't worry my darling, everything will be fine... I'm honestly a little nervous myself." He whispered in a refined English accent as he rang the bell to Brian's apartment for the 5th time.

He rehearsed the exact scene over and over, in his head how he was going to tell one of his closest friends or better yet his fellow bandmate that he was carrying their child... well, for a little over three months by now. 

He was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of movement and shuffling on the other side of the door. Freddie's eyes lit up when he saw a shirtless and dishevelled Brian May standing by the doorway.

"F-Freddie? What are you doing up so late?" Brian asked, suppressing a yawn.  
"Darling... it's barely only 10 past 5..."  
"Oh right... well, come on in!" Brian murmured, leading him to the living space.  
"Do you want a drink?" He questioned, holding up a bottle of some sort of champagne. (I don't even know what beverage Brian drinks lmao).

"No, darling... I-I'm good..." Freddie said gulping down the bile that attempted to escape his mouth.  
"Goddamn, this sickness..." He thought to himself, trying to act natural.  
"Are you sure...? You would usually be swinging down a whole bottle of this crap by now... how about a beer?" Brian asked, frowning, it seemed as though he was concerned.  
"I assure you, I'm fine darling..."  
Freddie giggled, he let out an exasperated sigh, wondering if their unborn child would have the same dreamy demeanour, as Brian or the sense of calamity he had.  
He put his hand to his stomach, imagining a smaller Brian growing inside, the thought made him smile.  
"Suit yourself... Well, er Is there any specific reason you came to visit?"  
"Well, I actually need to talk to you... Do you remember that night darling?"  
"What nigh-you mean that night? Of course, I remember..." Brian said, briefly thinking back to the hot night of passion. 

He looked deeply into those autumn toned orbs, softly clasping Brian's hand and placing it on his abdomen.  
Brian was bewildered.  
"Well Brian, you see...I'm preg-"  
His sentence was cut off by the sound of long fingernails tapping, gracing wood.  
There stood a woman, blocking the door to Brian's room.  
Her hair hung low, rolled up in little clusters like sausages.

"Brian, I've been waiting for like ten minutes." She said.  
Her voice had a crisp and brittle quality.  
"Who is this?!" Freddie asked, his temper beginning to rise to a maximum.  
"Ah well, she's my girlfriend Anita... Anita this is uh Freddie, he's the least vocalist of our band, Queen."

"So, uh Fred what were you saying?"  
"I-I'm leaving you, Brian! You wretched monster!" Freddie cried, bolting out of the door.

"Well, he's one hysterical Queen." Anita said, looking perplexed.  
"Sure is..."

"Why? Brian why?" He asked, tears streaming down his gorgeous face.  
The drops abruptly stopped when he felt something.  
A kick!  
Which was followed by a punch, a wriggle and a wiggle?  
His frown became a smile, as he slowly caressed his enlarged belly.  
"How could I forget? At least I have you... My little muffin." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next few months were hard on Freddie, it was getting harder to disguise the baby bump that was forming.  
The worst part was that he had to see Brian during rehearsals, almost every other day.  
Pretending as if nothing had happened.

"You've been awfully quiet lately, is something wrong...?" Brian said, attempting to start a conversation with the now sulking singer.  
Freddie was now curled up in a corner, beside the wall hiding his rather gravid midsection.

"Freddie, please talk to me..." Brian said, waving his arms.  
"You wouldn't understand, n-not darling!" He cried, his face becoming a deep shade of red.  
"Fred, I can't help you if you don't talk to me..."  
"Just leave me alone!" He shouted, storming out of the space, leaving Brian standing, looking dumbfounded.  
(It was at this moment Brian knew, he had fucked up).

\-------------------------------------------------------

Freddie awoke to the sound of knocking at the window.  
Pushing forward, he got onto his feet and walked towards where the noise was coming from.  
A long-haired figure stood at the window.  
It was Brian. The one he'd called his own.  
The cheater, the user, the one who had left him in this wretched state.  
He yearned for his love and affection and he never got it.  
Yet he still loved him, he still cared for him.  
Of course, though the relationship was not perfect, Freddie was wild, a party animal to say the least but Brian, on the other hand, was much more simple and classic, not excessive or adventurous enough for Freddie's taste.

Freddie opened the door and fell into Brian's arms.  
Brian felt something, a newfound weight but he didn't care, nor did he mind.

Brian got a closer look at him, he looked different... He looked pregnant?  
The golden eyes travelled down to his belly.  
The batwing blouse was filled with a baby bump.  
"SHIT! No wonder, it all makes sense now! y-you're p-p-pregnant!"  
"Well, Brian it's pretty obvious..."  
"Is it-"  
Freddie cut in.  
"Of course it is. That's why I came around... B-but... y-you..." Freddie was beginning to tear up, his voice cracking.  
His heart broke, seeing his lover wail pierced him. It hurt.  
"I-I love you B-Brian, but I can't, I can't take you back so easily!  
Who do you think I am? I'm not some toy you can play with and throw away when you're done! Don't expect me to wear that sunny smile, all the time! We're over Brian!" He cried out.

He looked at him in despair, his legs went limp, he fell to his knees, in the breakdown.  
His eyes dripped with tears, adding to the maternal glow he was already casting.  
The walls that held him up, had fallen apart around him, the muscles of his chin trembled.  
Brian knelt down to him, holding him close to his chest. He sobbed into his chest in uneasiness, hands clutching at his shirt. He held him in complete silence, cradling him slowly as his tears soaked his chest.  
He pulled away, his long lashes heavy with tears before he collapsed into his arms again his howls of misery worsening every time.

"Baby, baby..."  
"I'm not your baby!" He wept, a couple of minutes went by and he slowly regained his posture, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for that little outburst you just witnessed..."  
"How many months along are you?"  
"There are six weeks until the due date."  
"I left you throughout pretty much your whole pregnancy... What kind of man am I?  
Ahh, W-what's wrong? Are you ok?" Brian asked, as the singer winced it pain.

"It's Tiger... she's a little restless sometimes. Never stops moving, Deaky will love her."  
"It's a girl?"  
"Yes, she's a girl..."

"I-I'm sorry, I promise to be there for you and Tiger...!"  
"I would love that, to let you back in our lives but, saying sorry to me is like covering a bullet hole with a band-aid breaking me again... and yet excepting everything to be fixed. It can't fix the heartbreak, I can't trust you. Sorry's just a word... It's not that easy..."

"Please Freddie... She's my child too... Everyone deserves a second chance. Don't they? I promise I'll make everything better." Brian cried, his hands shaking.

"I can't say no to you Brian... But promise me... No more lying, no more cheating?"  
"I promise!" Brian said, a smile crinkling on his young face.

The shorter man moved his head closer to the guitarist, till they foreheads almost touched.  
"Thank you..." He said, in a barely audible whisper.  
He gently leant in, kissing Brian's soft warm lips, all the feelings and memories flooding back.

Brian rested his head on his large belly, feeling for some sort of movement.  
Then he felt it, a small, light blow to the head.  
"My baby..." He cried, closing his eyes as the older man ran his hand through his hair.  
"It hurts..."  
"But we'll get through this, won't we?" Brian chuckled.

-END

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally crying, while I was writing this lmao!  
I know I kinda rushed it, but I suck at writing so I hope y'all understand!  



End file.
